Fearless
by FearlessKayla
Summary: Walking through the woods Marie spots someone, who looks familiar; Allen Cullen. Her leaders ex-mess around. What happens when he invites her home? and will Korisa find Marie? *I am not very good at writing summarys; Leave reviews, what should I fix?*
1. Chapter 1

I packed my bag with as many things I could possibly get into it, which really wasn't much. I was leaving. This clan was not what I wanted, killing innocent people to feed? That was no longer me, the only time I fed was when my eyes were pitch black and I could no longer control the hunger. I know theirs another way around this, maybe Ill just begin to feed off animals. There's more than enough deer around here to live off of, it won't be as filling, and sweet as human blood…but itll do. From this day forward I will never kill another human, I could feel my mouth water from just thinking of the taste, that's when I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door. Everyone was off finding someone new to torture; I walked towards the woods and looked back at the house once. I had no clue as too where I was going and where it would lead me, but I knew I had to get away from these monsters…

"Crap" I mumbled under my breath as I snuck up behind a deer but stepped into a pile of leaves causing the deer to run off. I figured this wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't think it would be this difficult. As I kept walking I felt myself freeze when I saw someone emerge from the bushes and immediately held my breath not wanting to lose control and attack them. It was a teenage boy, he had curly brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes; I stared at him and chewed my lip trying to look away but not able too. In the blink of an eye he was standing by my side.

"Hello stranger, what's your name?" he smiled.

"Uh…Hi…I'm Marie"

"Well hey Marie, I'm Allen"

"Nice meeting you, well I should be on my way…"

Wasn't as if I had actually wanted to leave, but I had to get to hunting and this was an unexpected meet up, especially in the middle of the woods.

"Why?" he tilted his head to the side and a confused look came across his face.

"Umm, I need to do something urgent and I'm a bit late"

"Oh?" he began walking closer to me "what do you need to do?"

"Why do I need to tell you? I don't even know you." There was no reason at all that I had to tell him what I was up too, for one I didn't know him.

"Mm-Hm. That's what you think, but I surely know you and where you're from Marie."

I looked at him with a confused look "No you don't".

He nodded "I surely do. You're a part of the clan that lives up in the house behind the woods. Am I right? And your "Oh so powerful leader" is Korisa"

I felt my mouth drop "well… stalker much and you're a vamp?"

"Congratulations. I thought that was obvious and no im not a stalker, I used to have a thing with her. She changed me, used me, and then kicked me out" he shrugged "I do remember you though. You were a newborn and thirsty for as much human as you could possibly get, I did notice you always kept an eye on me"

I rolled my eyes and I felt him take my hand, I pulled it away and he took it again looking down at my bag.

"Running away? You're a rebel but Korisa wont like that".

I shrugged "what do I care? That woman is the devil herself".

He chuckled "That is the truth, look come back with me to my house. You can stay there until you find where to go if you'd like I know Carlisle and Esme certainly won't mind"

I hated being a charity case but I had nowhere else to go so I simply nodded my head and he smiled, leading me out of the woods. I chewed my lip knowing what he said about Korisa was true. When she saw I was gone, she would send people out to find me. That woman believes she has as much power as the volturi. I shuddered just thinking of that combination and silently hoped all would go well....


	2. Chapter 2

I chewed on my bottom lip trying to hide the emotions on my face as I looked down the whole walk to his house. His hand in mine, the way it felt against my skin so…perfect. No! I told myself, Marie do not fall for him. He was Korisa's if she found out I would be gone. Not only would she kill me for running away, but she had this thing where no one else was allowed to even touch an ex of hers. I rolled my eyes at the thought she was utterly ridiculous. I don't know why I even stayed around her this long. I glanced over at Allen and how he seemed so relax walking through here. Not a worry in the world, then I glanced down at our hands smiling to myself becoming so lost in thought about him that I almost fell over a fallen log, that's when I felt his hands on my hips catching me before I fell, that was when I felt it… that strange feeling in my stomach.

"Whoa. You okay?"

I nodded "Yeah… yeah im great why?"

He chuckled and I frowned. Great, he found this amusing. "Because you almost fell on your face". He smirked and kept his hands on my hips. "Am I making you nervous?"

I glared at him "What? You? No way!"

"Right that's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes "you are so full of yourself' I mumbled

He shook his head, his curls going from side to side "Whatever, you love it hun."

I smiled to myself and kept walking as I looked up I saw a huge white mansion in the distance and I stared at it. It was a beautiful house, filled with large windows and many cars. These people had money.

"Wow. This belongs to only Carlisle and Esme?"

"No. Let me break it down for you, Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive mother and father basically, and then there's Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, and Me of course"

I bit my lip hard. I wasn't very good at meeting new people… especially more than one at a time; I was extremely shy and got intimidated easily. I took a step back.

"Um, I don't know if it's a good idea if I stay. I don't want to impose and I didn't even know more people lived here…"

He turned to face me. "Marie. Don't be nervous, you aren't imposing because I personally invited you to stay with me. If anything… I can always lock you up in my room" He smiled and winked at me. I almost melted right then and there and I nodded.

"That sounds good…" Oh my gosh. Did I just say that? I must sound like the biggest whore alive.

He smiled and slipped his arm around my waist slowly pulling me to his side and leading me up the front porch steps to the house. I took a deep breath.

"You need to relax…they'll love you. Im sure of it. Unless of course you need some help relaxing…"

I looked up at him "and how are you possibly going to do that?"

He smirked and turned me to him a hand on my lower back and another hand on the back of my neck, my nonexistent heart began to race as he slowly leaned into me, our lips almost touching as I put a hand onto his arm.

"You wouldn't…" I whispered.

He smiled "are you seriously testing me?"

That's when I heard the front door open and jumped.

"Allen! Your home… Oh! Am I interrupting...?" I heard a high pitched voice say. I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from and saw a short, pixie looking girl, with pale skin and gold eyes. I bit my lip and tried to step back, but the hand he had placed on my lower back only pulled me closer.

"Uh, yeah. You ruined the moment."

She bit her lip "Im so sorry Marie! Im sorry Allen, I just had to tell you Rose isn't happy with you at all. I told her my vision of seeing you two because I got excited and she says and quote "He better not bring another no good dirt bag home"

I looked down and chewed my lip. Wow what a nice way to be greeted… wait, how did she even know my name? I looked up at Allen and saw his teeth clenched and his eyes getting darker as he pulled me into the house I decided this was not the best time to ask him about that. We walked in and saw a gorgeous, blonde haired, pale skinned girl standing in the middle of the living room twirling her hair and growling as I walked in. This couldn't be good…


End file.
